the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
G1A-2: Discombobulator
Name of Anomaly: Discombobulator -'Description': The Discombobulator appears as a wireless computer keyboard. The keyboard has no company logo and its design does not match any keyboard designs on record, neither with any patent offices or electronics databases. When taken apart the keyboard's inner design posses small, mani-fold metal parts of unknown origin. Said parts are main from metal alloys, however to date no study has demonstrated how the keyboard's unique properties can be explained by these metals. -'Special Notes:' Following the outline of G1A-2-1's confession, a series of tests were performed where a person was seated several feet away from a second test subject. The first test subject was seated at a table with G1A-2, a pencil and small notepad. Test subject 2 was instructed to stand several feet away with their back to test subject 1. Test subject 1 was instructed not to speak or give any command or signal to test subject 2. Test subject 1 would establish visual contact with test subject 2 and was instructed to 'type out' a one-sentence command or suggestion on G1A-2 and then immediately write down the command or suggestion on the notepad provided. Test subject 2 would then immediately carry out the command or suggestion 65% of the time. Test subject 2's when asked why they behaved or performed the given commands or suggestions described a sudden 'feeling' or thought in their minds which they felt was entirely their own. None of the test subjects ever reported feeling like an outside force was influencing them. Commands or suggestions may or may not be followed by test subjects, and commands or suggestions that result in self-harm or violate the religious or civic principles of test subjects have been shown to fail almost 99% of the time. However, minor commands or suggestions, especially in terms of violating civic laws, have been shown to be favorable to most test subjects thus far. For G1A-2 to perform, the user of G1A-2 must maintain visual contact with the target person while typing out the command or suggestion. Hitting the number keys on G1A-2's key layout does not appear to perform any function. Only letter keys can be used to issue commands. Attempts at hitting other various buttons have not displayed any effect with the notable effect of the "F1" button. When a person using G1A-2 hits the "F1" button on the keyboard's layout, the target person will immediately come towards the user of G1A-2 and proceed to explain their actions for the last 24 hours beginning with their most recent memorable action and working their way back to a near-full 24 hour period. Targeted persons will display signs of hypnotic suggestion with lowered eyelids, glazed or blank expressions and alpha brainwave patterns. When asked afterwards test subjects report no memory of ever experiencing such an event. So far, all attempts to use G1A-2 on animals or creature lacking sentience have reported no noticeable results. -'Brief History': The Discombobulator was acquired by Ark personnel after a spree of misdemeanors occurred across several small towns in . Police investigated a man (hereafter G1A-2-1) whose name was found to be closely related to all incidents and in a signed affidavit swore he used the keyboard to influence people to do things. G1A-2-1 has since been interrogated by Ark personnel. His confession is signed and archived with Arkanum Division. He has been administered amnesiacs and is serving time in an Ark run penitentiary. -'Additional Information or Documentation': Due to the Discombobulator's potential as a covert weapon, it has been tagged SUBJECT RED cannot be archived or requisitioned except with express permission from a Division or Facility Director or by direct order of the Lead Researcher's Council.